March 22
Events * 238 - Gordian I and his son Gordian II are proclaimed Roman emperors. *1621 - The Pilgrims of Plymouth Colony sign a peace treaty with Massasoit of the Wampanoags. *1622 - Jamestown massacre: Algonquian Indians kill 347 English settlers around Jamestown, a third of the colony's population. *1630 - Massachusetts Bay Colony outlaws the possession of cards, dice, and gaming tables. *1638 - Anne Hutchinson is expelled from Massachusetts Bay Colony for religious dissent. *1765 - The Parliament of Great Britain passes the Stamp Act, which introduced a tax to be levied directly on its American colonies. *1784 - The Emerald Buddha is moved with great ceremony to its current place in Wat Phra Kaew, Thailand. *1809 - Charles XIII succeeds Gustav IV Adolf to the Swedish throne. *1829 - The three protecting powers (Britain, France and Russia) establish the borders of Greece. *1849 - The Austrians defeat the Piedmontese at the Battle of Novara. *1871 - In North Carolina, William Woods Holden becomes the first governor of a U.S. state to be removed from office by impeachment. *1873 - A law is approved by the Spanish National Assembly in Puerto Rico to abolish slavery. *1888 - The Football League is formed. *1894 - The first playoff game for the Stanley Cup starts. *1895 - First display (a private screening) of motion pictures by Auguste and Louis Lumière. *1923 - The first radio broadcast of ice hockey is made by Foster Hewitt. *1933 - President Franklin Delano Roosevelt signs into law a bill legalizing the sale of beer and wine. *1939 - World War II: Germany takes Memel from Lithuania. *1941 - Washington's Grand Coulee Dam begins to generate electricity. *1942 - World War II: In the Mediterranean Sea, Britain's Royal Navy confronts Italy's Regia Marina in the Second Battle of Sirte. *1943 - World War II: the entire population of Khatyn in Belarus is burnt alive by German occupation forces. *1945 - The Arab League is founded when a charter is adopted in Cairo, Egypt. *1954 - Closed since 1939, the London bullion market reopens. *1960 - Arthur Leonard Schawlow & Charles Townes receive the first patent for a laser. *1975 - A fire at the Brown's Ferry nuclear reactor in Decatur causes dangerous lowering of cooling water levels. *1978 - Karl Wallenda of the Flying Wallendas dies after falling off a tight-rope between two hotels in San Juan. *1979 - Margaret Thatcher puts down an Early Day Motion censuring the government, which leads to the defeat of the Labour government of James Callaghan. *1984 - Teachers at the McMartin preschool in Manhattan Beach are charged with Satanic ritual abuse of the children in the school. The charges are later dropped as completely unfounded. *1989 - Clint Malarchuk of the Buffalo Sabres suffers a near-fatal injury when another player accidentally slits his throat in one of the most grusome sports injuries of all time. *1993 - The Intel Corporation ships the first Pentium chips (80586), featuring a 60 MHz clock speed, 100+ MIPS, and a 64 bit data path. *1995 - Cosmonaut Valeri Polyakov returns after setting a record for 438 days in space. *1997 - Tara Lipinski, age 14 years and 10 months, becomes the youngest champion of the women's world figure skating competition. * 1997 - The comet Hale-Bopp has its closest approach to earth. *2004 - Ahmed Yassin, co-founder and leader of the Palestinian Sunni Islamist militant group Hamas, and bodyguards are killed in the Gaza Strip when hit by Israeli Air Force AH-64 Apache fired Hellfire missiles. *2006 - ETA, armed Basque separatist group, declares permanent ceasefire. * 2006 - BC Ferries' Queen of the North runs aground on Gil Island British Columbia and sinks; 101 on board, 2 presumed deaths. * 2006 - Three Christian Peacemaker Teams Hostages are freed by British forces in Baghdad after 118 days captivity and the death of their colleague, American Tom Fox. Births * 841 - Bernard Plantapilosa, Count of Auvergne (d. 885) *1212 - Emperor Go-Horikawa of Japan (d. 1235) *1366 - Thomas de Mowbray, English politician (d. 1399) *1459 - Maximilian I (d. 1519) *1503 - Antonio Francesco Grazzini, Italian writer (d. 1583) *1599 - Anthony van Dyck, Flemish painter (d. 1641) *1609 - King John II Casimir of Poland (d. 1672) *1663 - August Hermann Francke, German Protestant minister (d. 1727) *1712 - Edward Moore, English writer (d. 1757) *1720 - Nicolas-Henri Jardin, French architect (d. 1799) *1723 - Charles Carroll, American statesman (d. 1783) *1759 - Hedwig Elizabeth Charlotte of Holstein-Gottorp, Queen of Sweden and Norway (d. 1818) *1797 - King Wilhelm I of Germany (d. 1888) *1812 - Stephen Pearl Andrews, American abolitionist (d. 1886) *1817 - Bahá'u'lláh, Persian prophet of the Bahá'í Faith (d. 1892) * 1817 - Braxton Bragg, American Confederate general (d. 1876) *1818 - John Ainsworth Horrocks, English-born explorer of South Australia (d. 1846) *1857 - Paul Doumer, French President (d. 1932) *1860 - Alfred Ploetz, German physician (d. 1940) *1866 - Jack Boyle, American baseball player (d. 1913) *1868 - Robert Millikan, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1953) *1869 - Emilio Aguinaldo, 1st President of the Philippines Republic (d. 1964) *1878 - Michel Théato, Luxembourgian athlete (d. 1919) *1880 - Ernie Quigley, Canadian-American sports official (d. 1960) *1887 - Chico Marx, American comedian and actor (d. 1961) *1896 - He Long, Chinese marshal (d. 1969) *1901 - Greta Kempton, American artist (d. 1991) *1907 - James Gavin, American general and ambassador (d. 1990) * 1907 - Lúcia Santos, Portuguese nun (d. 2005) *1908 - Jack Crawford, Australian tennis player (d. 1991) * 1908 - Louis L'Amour, American author (d. 1988) *1909 - Gabrielle Roy, Canadian author (d. 1983) *1910 - Nicholas Monsarrat, British novelist (d. 1979) *1912 - Wilfrid Brambell, Irish actor (d. 1985) * 1912 - Karl Malden, American actor *1913 - Tom McCall, Governor of Oregon (d. 1983) * 1913 - Lew Wasserman, American film studio executive (d. 2002) *1915 - Georgiy Zhzhonov, Russian actor and writer (d. 2005) *1917 - Virginia Grey, American actress (d. 2004) *1918 - Cheddi Jagan, President of Guyana (d. 1997) *1920 - Werner Klemperer, German-born actor (d. 2000) * 1920 - Ross Martin, Polish-American actor (d. 1981) *1921 - Nino Manfredi, Italian actor (d. 2004) *1923 - Marcel Marceau, world renown French Mime (d. 2007) *1924 - Allen Neuharth, American businessman * 1924 - Bill Wendell, American television announcer (d. 1999) *1928 - Carrie Donovan, American fashion editor (d. 2001) * 1928 - Ed Macauley, American basketball player *1930 - Derek Bok, American lawyer and educator * 1930 - Pat Robertson, American televangelist * 1930 - Stephen Sondheim, American composer and lyricist *1931 - Burton Richter, American physicist, Nobel laureate * 1931 - William Shatner, Canadian actor *1933 - Abolhassan Banisadr, former President of Iran * 1933 - May Britt, Swedish actress *1934 - Orrin Hatch, American politician * 1934 - Larry Martyn, English comedy actor (d. 1994) *1935 - M. Emmet Walsh, American actor *1936 - Ron Carey, American labor leader * 1936 - Roger Whittaker, British singer *1937 - Armin Hary, German athlete *1940 - Dave Keon, Canadian ice hockey player * 1940 - Haing S. Ngor, Cambodian/American actor (d. 1996) *1941 - Jeremy Clyde, British actor and musician (Chad and Jeremy) * 1941 - Billy Collins, American poet * 1941 - Bruno Ganz, Swiss actor *1942 - Bernd Herzsprung, German actor * 1942 - Dick Pound, Canadian chairman of the World Anti-Doping Agency *1943 - George Benson, American musician * 1943 - Keith Relf, English musician (The Yardbirds) (d. 1976) *1944 - Tony McPhee, English singer and guitarist (The Groundhogs) *1946 - Rudy Rucker, American author *1948 - Wolf Blitzer, American television journalist * 1948 - Andrew Lloyd Webber, English theatre composer *1949 - Fanny Ardant, French actress *1950 - Jocky Wilson, Scottish darts player *1952 - Bob Costas, American sports commentator *1955 - Pete Sessions, American politician * 1955 - Lena Olin, Swedish actress * 1955 - Valdis Zatlers, 7th President of Latvia *1956 - Generosa Ammon, widow of Ted Ammon (d. 2003) *1957 - Stephanie Mills, American actress and singer *1958 - Laurie David, American political activist * 1958 - Pete Wylie, British singer/songwriter *1959 - Carlton Cuse, Mexican-born American TV writer and executive * 1959 - Matthew Modine, American actor *1965 - John Kordic, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1992) *1966 - Artis Pabriks, Latvian politician * 1966 - Song Kwang Sik, Korean singer *1967 - Mario Cipollini, Italian cyclist *1968 - Euronymous, Norwegian black metal musician (d. 1993) *1968 - David Macmillan, Materials Engineer *1970 - Andreas Johnson, Swedish singer * 1970 - Leontien van Moorsel, Dutch cyclist *1972 - Shawn Bradley, American basketball player * 1972 - Cory Lidle, American baseball player (d. 2006) * 1972 - Elvis Stojko, Canadian figure skater *1973 - Joe Nedney, American football player *1974 - Marcus Camby, American basketball player * 1974 - Kidada Jones, American actress *1975 - Jiří Novák, Czech tennis player *1976 - Teun de Nooijer, Dutch field hockey player * 1976 - Reese Witherspoon, American actress *1977 - Joey Porter, American football player *1978 - Tom Poti, Professional Hockey Player *1979 - Aaron North, American musician * 1979 - Juan Uribe, Dominican baseball player *1980 - Shannon Bex, American singer (Danity Kane) * 1980 - Pamela O'Connor, Scottish ice dancer *1981 - Victoria Lanz, Venezuelan porn star * 1981 - MIMS, American rapper *1982 - Pete Bennett, British musician and winner of Big Brother 2006 *1988 - Tania Raymonde, American actress Deaths *1322 - Thomas, English politician (b. 1278) *1418 - Dietrich of Nieheim, German historian *1421 - Thomas of Lancaster, second son of Henry IV of England (killed in battle) (b. 1388) *1544 - Johannes Magnus, last Catholic Archbishop of Sweden (b. 1488) *1602 - Agostino Carracci, Italian artist (b. 1557) *1685 - Emperor Go-Sai of Japan (b. 1638) *1687 - Jean Baptiste Lully, Italian-born French composer (b. 1632) *1758 - Jonathan Edwards, American minister (b. 1703) * 1758 - Richard Leveridge, English bass and composer (b. 1670) *1772 - John Canton, English physicist (b. 1718) *1820 - Stephen Decatur, American naval officer (b. 1779) *1832 - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, German writer (b. 1749) *1840 - Étienne Bobillier, French mathematician (b. 1798) *1896 - Thomas Hughes, English novelist (b. 1822) *1913 - Sung Chiao-jen, Chinese Nationalist (b. 1882) *1924 - William Macewen, Scottish surgeon (b. 1848) *1934 - Theophilos Hatzimihail, Greek painter (b. 1870) *1945 - John Hessin Clarke, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1857) *1951 - Willem Mengelberg, Dutch conductor (b. 1871) *1952 - Uncle Dave Macon, American musician (b. 1870) *1958 - Mike Todd, American film producer (b. 1909) *1960 - José Antonio Aguirre, Basque politician (b. 1904) *1974 - Peter Revson, American racecar driver (b.1939) *1977 - A.K. Gopalan, Indian communist leader (b. 1904) *1978 - Karl Wallenda, German acrobat (b. 1905) *1981 - James "Jumbo" Elliott, American track coach (b. 1915) *1986 - Charles Starrett, American actor (b. 1903) *1990 - Gerald Bull, Canadian engineer (b. 1928) *1991 - Dave Guard, American folk singer (The Kingston Trio) (b. 1934) *1994 - Dan Hartman, American musician, songwriter, and record producer (b. 1950) * 1994 - Walter Lantz, American cartoonist (b. 1900) *1999 - David Strickland, American actor (b. 1969) *2001 - William Hanna, American animator and studio founder (b. 1910) *2003 - Terry Lloyd, English reporter (b. 1952) *2004 - Ahmed Yassin, Palestinian co-founder of Hamas (b. ca. 1937) *2005 - Kenzo Tange, Japanese architect (b. 1913) *2006 - Pierre Clostermann, French World War II pilot (b. 1921) * 2006 - Kurt von Trojan, Australian science fiction author (b. 1937) *2007 - Uppaluri Gopala Krishnamurti, Indian thinker (b. 1918) Holidays and observances *The fourth day of Quinquatria in ancient Rome, held in honor of Minerva. *World Water Day. Liturgical feasts *Easter Sunday - 1818, 2285. In the Gregorian Calendar 22 March is the earliest date on which Easter Sunday can fall (25 April is the latest). External links *On this day in Canada * *BBC: On This Day ---- Category:March